


Warrior

by Rose_Thorne



Series: Song Fics [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 11:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Thorne/pseuds/Rose_Thorne
Summary: An angel and Lucifer fall in love. now they must fight for their love





	Warrior

**_“Cloaked in shadows and secrecy, The beauty of a broken angel”_ **

 

I cry quietly into my hands, not noticing the boy walking up to me. 

 

“What’s wrong, beautiful?” He asks. His voice is like music. And when i look up at him, his dark eyes pull me in and make me want to stay.

 

“Wh-who are you?” I ask, my voice shaking.

 

“No one to be afraid of.” He says. He tries to smile reassuringly and I uncurl slightly.

 

“I’m Evangeline.” I introduce myself. He sits down next to me.

 

“Well, hello, Evangeline.” He purrs, pushing my hair behind my ear.

 

“Normal people would say their name in response.”I say with a smile, leaning into his hand.

 

“Who said i was normal?” He questions. I laugh and suddenly blurt out,

 

“You fascinate me.”

 

“Then stay with me and you will.” He says, smirking. I bite my lip and nod.

 

**_“You take me by the hand, I question who I am”_ **

 

“I’m not that girl, Luc (pronounce like ‘luke’).” I say. Luc’s dark eyes stare into mine. He slides his fingers through mine. 

 

“I know, Evangeline. Just give me a chance.” He whispers, leaning closer. I blush and push my blonde curls out of my eyes. He cups my cheek. “Give me a chance to be THAT guy. The guy who takes you places you’ve never been. That guy who shows you the fun in life. That guy who’ll bring you to every party and keep an eye on you so that you don’t do anything stupid. That guy that shows you what fun is. That guy who takes you dancing. That guy who isn’t good enough for you but you can’t help but fall for him anyway.” I look up into his dark eyes, knowing I want him and suddenly unsure of whether I truly am the angel I was made to be. I make no reply.

 

His lips meet mine in a soft, passionate kiss.

 

**_"You're my mortal flaw. And I'm your fatal sin"_ **

 

“Luc, Please don’t go… you could die.” I plead. His pitch black wings fan out behind him, and his dark eyes meet mine.

 

“Evangeline, I need to protect you. My angel… Don’t look so sad. You know by now that I must defend you. And if I don’t go to battle with the rest of my soldiers, then, you could be in danger from my subjects.”My pure white wings spread, emitting light. He smiles.  “Your light will guide me home, my love. Don’t fret, angel. I love you. And I am never going to leave you. You’re my light.”

 

“Then let me fight with you.”

 

“I can not, my love. I would be too worried about you to fight the way I need to to survive. Please, angel. Just stay here. Be the reason I have to come back, alright?”

 

“Alright.”

 

“Remember, you are my only weakness. My mortal flaw.”

 

“And you are my fatal sin. I will stay, but if I sense any danger about to come to you… I will leave and fight with you.”

 

“There will be no danger to me.”

 

“You know my terms”

 

**_"Put me to the test. I'll prove that I'm strong"_ **

 

“My lady, I need to get you to safety.” A guard says. I look away from the window at him.

 

“I need not go to safety. I am safe enough where I am. This is the highest room in the tallest tower. Intruders must get through the whole castle before they can get to me, and I would hear it and be able to take flight before they got to me. I shall not leave. I must wait for Luc’s return.” I reply softly, i look back out the window. 

 

“It was not a request, Evangeline. You are no longer safe here and must return to heaven.”

 

“Gabriel… Dear brother, I cannot. I will be killed if I go back. My wings ripped off and sent to Earth. And if I am sent to Earth I may never see Luc again.”

 

“Not a request.” He lunges forward and I throw myself out of the window. I free fall for about four seconds before my wings catch me. Bright white light shines from them and I hover in the air. Gabriel jumps off the ledge and spreads his wings. Golden light spills from him. “You WILL come with me, Evangeline.” He orders. I fight against his order but find myself drifting towards him. Suddenly a black blur rams into Gabriel. He grunts and falls a few feet. 

 

“Leave her alone!” Kylar, Luc’s son, snarls. 

 

“Kylar, go! I can handle myself!” I shout. Kylar darts away from Gabriel and flies to the window. He stands on the ledge, watching. I know he will not allow me to be injured or taken by Gabriel. Gabriel’s golden eyes lock onto mine.

 

“Come with me. Come home.” He says persuadingly, using his archangel powers to convince me. I close my eyes and conjure a picture of Luc’s face. I glare at Gabriel.

 

“I am the lover of the devil, the mistress of the night. And your powers do not influence me. Your powers are nothing compared to mine and you will never, ever be able to control me. My home is no longer in the light. The darkness is my home and i will never leave it.” I shout.

 

**_"Won't let myself believe, That what we feel is wrong"_ **

 

“You and him are not right. You are becoming impure and your soul unsaveable.”

 

“Love is never wrong, Gabriel. Go home. I reject you from my home. Kylar, show him to the nearest portal.”

 

“Your lover is about to be killed!” Gabriel shouts as Kylar leads him away.

 

**_"behind this soft exterior, Lies a warrior"_ **

 

I fly as fast as I can to where the battle is and can’t find Luc. Then suddenly I’m encased in black.

 

“What are you doing here, Evangeline?” Luc growls. 

 

“An angel made its way inside and tried to mind-trick me into going back. I figured it would be safer on the battlefield where I can see you and my reason for staying.” I retort, ducking out from under his wings and shoving him to the side as an arrow goes through the air where Luc just was. He ducks to be eye-level with me.

 

“Are you alright?” His voice sounds urgent. I nod. 

 

“Yes! Now stop setting up yourself to be killed!” I order, shoving him out of the way of another arrow. I dive down suddenly and attack the archer. He tries to slash me with an arrow, but  I dodge and snap out a kick. He stumbles back a step and I dart forward, curling my head down and ramming into his stomach. He grunts and falls off the archers stand. I feel a sharp pain in my side. A slight hiss escapes me.

 

“Evangeline!” Luc shouts. I dart down after the archer and catch him. I grab his bow and his quiver and let him fall again. Then I’m launching arrows. When those run out, I create arrows out of heavenly fire. There’s a rustle behind me and I whip around, aiming. “Woah there, angel. It’s me.” Luc says. “Why didn’t you tell me you could kill without qualms?”

 

“I can’t kill without qualms. Later there will be a breakdown, but right now I am focused on defending my home. And there is nothing I won’t do to stay here.” I reply, spinning and launching an arrow at a demon advancing towards us.I see golden light in the distance and know Gabriel did not leave like I told him too. I throw my bow and quiver to the ground. I dart into the air and fly to Gabriel, knocking into him and causing him to drop. “I told you to leave.” I snarl. Gabriel launches upwards and I fold my wings, falling into his blow, but causing him to have to catch me. And I know I’ve fallen into a trap.  He lands.

“Now you will come with me.” He orders. 

 

“Fine… But can I ride on your back?”

 

“No tricks.”

 

“None.” I smile innocently. He loosens his hold so I can scramble onto his back. I smirk as he spreads his wings again. He takes to the air again. With one quick maneuver, I’ve grabbed his wings at the base, planted my feet, and done a back-flip off his back, using my feet to push him away, while pulling his wings with me. Tearing them from his body. He turns into a golden flame as his angelic powers leave him. “You thought you bested me! You thought you’d take me from my home! You thought I wouldn’t have a plan! You lost, Gabriel! God’s mightiest is at my feet. Bleeding out. Lying at the feet of the Mistress of Evil. And I am the cause.” I shout at him. “I am never going back! Ever! I hope you rot.” I grab his wings and fly as fast as I can to the battlefield again. “This battle is done! An archangel lies dead by my hand. I believe that means we are stronger than you.” I throw Gabriel’s wings to the ground in the center. The demons recoil from it like it will attack them. “Surrender. Or deal with me.”

 

**_"Standing resolute which you In equal measure Loved and hated"_ **

 

I sit at the victory banquet drinking from a silver wine glass. “I told you I didn’t want you at the battle.” Luc says. I look at him. 

 

“You really want to do this now?” I murmur back. He growls. I meet his glare evenly, my expression perfectly controlled.

 

“I told you I wanted you nowhere near that battle.” He repeats. I take another sip of wine and sigh. 

 

“And I told you I would appear should I believe you to be in danger. And Gabriel said you were, therefore I had to make sure.”

 

“And you stayed and fought!” He snarls. The room goes quiet. I glare at him, my golden eyes burning with fury.

 

“And we won! Who knows how many people would've died if I hadn’t have fought!” I shout back. Luc stands and his eyes burn ruby. I stand as well, glaring up into his eyes, resolute in my argument. 

 

“You didn’t need to fight! You put yourself needlessly into danger! You could've been killed!”

 

“Oh. I can't fight in a battle but you can throw yourself into every possible fight and get yourself injured and expect me to be perfectly fine with it!?!”

 

“No. I expect you to stay here and keep your pretty little mouth closed and your wings folded!”

 

“Luc! You are being cruel to her!” Xavier, one of my guards, exclaims. I jerk my chin up as I hold back tears.

 

“That wasn’t possible! I had to make sure you were alright! “

 

“I should’ve locked you in your room!”

 

“What if Gabriel had succeeded, Luc!?! If I hadn’t have gone to you, when Gabriel came back, I would have gone with him! Because you are my ties to this place! And the closer I was to you, the weaker his power was over me!”

 

“Maybe you should’ve gone with him! God knows, my life would be better off!”

 

“Then maybe I will leave! Anything to make you happy,  _ Your Majesty _ ” I slam my wine goblet/glass/cup/thingy/I-have-no-idea-what-to-call-it and leave the room. Xavier and my other two guards follow me out. “Where can I go where he won’t find me?” I ask.

 

“There’s a hotel nearby. He wouldn’t be able to get in if you asked not to see him.” Xavier says softly.  I nod, biting my lower lip so that it doesn’t tremble. 

 

“Wait! Evangeline! I’m sorry. You scared me. And I both loved and hated you being on that battlefield. YOu looked so out of place tere, yet right where you belonged. I was scared I was going to watch you die and I’m sorry.” Luc says, chasing after me and spinning me to face him. I sigh. 

 

“It’s fine.”

 

**_"The pictures come to life Wake in the dead of night"_ **

 

_ I’m watching Gabriel die. He’s begging for me to save him.  But I don’t. I just stand there and watch. And then the entire scene changes. Gabriel’s alive. But he’s looking at me with hatred. Such an intense hatred that it takes my breath away. And then he’s yelling at me. Telling me  I should be dead. That it’s all my fault he’s dead and I can’t speak, I can’t breath, and- _

 

I wake up screaming. The bed shifts next to me and Luc’s arm is around me. 

 

“Shh… It’s alright, angel. Twas a dream. Nothing can harm you while I am in here. I assure you. You’re safe.” He whispers, pressing a kiss to my shoulder. I gasp for breath. “Breathe, baby. You’re safe with me. I promise.” He urges. I feel my lungs burning and I can’t get a full gulp of air. Luc pulls me into a sitting position and rubs my bare back. I turn and tuck my face into his neck, inhaling the smell of honey, chestnuts, and tobacco that was him. He continues to murmur sweet nothings into my ear, all the while rubbing my back, and my arms and my sides. When I finally calm down, he relaxes. Which surprised me, because he is Lucifer… Why would he worry? But before I can ask anything, he’s kissing me. “You scared the hell out of me.”

 

“I’ll make it up to you.” I say with a forced smile. His expression clouds over. 

 

“You were having a bad dream… I thought angels couldn’t dream?”

 

“Angels also can’t get into Hell.” I retort. He chuckles and lays back down. “Why were you worried, Luc?”

 

“I love you. Why wouldn’t I worry?”

 

“I love you, Lucifer.”

 

“Please don’t call me that, angel. You are turning me into someone better. And I don’t want you to call me by that. It makes me feel like you still see the man that tortured you. I am not that man, Evangeline.”

 

“I know, Luc. But I love that man the same as I love the man laying in bed with me.”

 

**_"Clutch my pillow tight, Brace myself for the fight"_ **

 

Three months later there is searing pain in my back, waking me from my nap under the willow tree in the garden. I scream in raw agony and my wings unfurl themselves. Tears streak down my face and my eyes squeeze shut and my back arches off the ground. I hear pounding footsteps and flapping wings. Suddenly a bright light encases me and I’m flying. Suddenly, I’m no longer in pain. I catch my breath before I open my eyes.

 

“EVANGELINE!” Luc screams, his voice breaks. My eyes snap open and I see I’m being carried by two angels. I grunt and start struggling. They say nothing, simply tighten their grip. I kick at them. 

 

“If you continue to fight, we will be forced to hurt your lover or his child.” One of the angels says. I look over my shoulder and see Luc struggling against an angel. He’s looking between me and Kylar, who is fighting against another angel, clearly torn between saving me or helping his son. I stop fighting and go limp in the angels’ arms. I hear a small cry from Luc and suddenly feel like my heart is breaking inside me. 

 

“I’ll come for you! Evangelione, I promise!” Luc screams. I look back and see that he’s still fighting his angel and Kylar is unconscious on the ground. 

 

The smell of sulfur hits my nose and then we go through a portal. Then we’re on earth.  “You are coming with us. “ An angel says, gripping my chin and forcing me to meet her gaze. I nod, my thoughts drifting out of my head. “You never loved Lucifer. In fact, you hated him. He tortured you for three years. We finally got you free.” She continues, her voice softening. 

 

“I never loved him?”

 

“No, Evangeline. You didn’t. You were tortured by him. You were trapped there. Unable to get out. But it’s time to go home now, alright?” She says, like I’m a child. I nod.

  
  
  


**Time skip-**

 

I’m eclipsed in a bright white light as I’m sent to earth again. When I can finally see, I’m standing in a bedroom, staring down at a seven year old boy.

 

“I didn’t think it would work, but it did.” A voice says from behind me. I turn and spread my wings protectively over the small child. “Evangeline, surely you know I would never harm him. I had no intentions of harming him. You know me. My love, trust me when I tell you that-”

 

“Lucifer.” I spit. “Why should I trust you. You tortured me!” He flinches back. 

 

“Angel… I’m not that man anymore. Your love changed me. I swear to you, my love. My beautiful love. My angel-”

 

“Stop! You’re just trying to trick me into being your prisoner again!” I cry. My head is throbbing and my heart ripples along a fault line I didn’t know was there. His expression falls. 

 

“They took you from me. You were fighting so hard to get back. My love, I love you. I have always loved you. I will always love you. Please come home.” He begs me. 

 

“No. I don't trust you! You tortured me, Luc! How do I trust- We were lovers…” I gasp, memories resurfacing. I look up at him. “You are my fatal sin.”

 

“And you are me mortal flaw. They took you from me, Evangeline. Please trust that I am telling you the truth when I tell you I love you.” He murmurs. I pulls his face down to mine and kiss him. He growls and pulls me against him and every memory of us comes rushing forward. I pull away slowly.

 

“Let’s go home, Luc.”

 

“Let’s.”

 

**_"I've heard that seeing, Is believing."_ **

 

I watch as legions of angels pour in. Luc looks at me, a dangerous glint in his dark eyes. “You ready?”

 

“Nothing can take me from you. I love you.”

 

“I love you too. And believe me when I say no harm will come to you.”

 

“I believe you’ I murmur. We soar towards the angels, knowing our combined love will win over their powers.

**Author's Note:**

> Luc is Lucifer. There may be a part two of their story using a different song


End file.
